Lila
by codenameginnyweasley
Summary: Lila is a sixteen year old girl just trying to deal with everyday life. With her parents gone it is just her and her brother fending for themselves. Lila gets support from her two best friends Rachel and Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Lila: Chapter One**

**A glance at the clock was all it took to get me up. It was ten after Seven and I had a math final at seven thirty. I hurriedly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple paramore t-shirt; a quick look in the mirror to brush my long red hair and apply only mascara. The bus driver had beeped two times already. I threw on my converse.**

**Forgetting to tie them I ran to the bus.**

**"Late again?" scowled the bus driver.**

**"Sorry." I muttered back. I walked to the back of the bus. **

**"Lila!" said my best friends Michael and Rachel. "Come on. We saved you a spot" **

**Rachel smiled. "Alarm clocks sleep in?"**

**"Cha..." I stopped to think. Did I even set it last night? "So...are you guys dreading this final as much as i am?"**

**Michael laughed in total agreement. "I'm with you there Lil." Michael gave me that crooked smile he knows I like.**

"**Can you believe it Michael?" said Rachel." Freshman year is almost over. We have our finals today then were done tomorrow." **

**He smiled.**

**Rachel turned to me. "Hasn't it gone by so fast?"**

**"Yeah it has." I said. **

**Travis leaned over the back of our seats. "How goes it?" **

**Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**Michael stiffened. "Well we were doing just fine." He gave Travis an awkward glance.**

**Rachel smacked Michael on the knee. **_**Be nice,**_** she mouthed.**

**Travis sighed. **

**Rachel got up and went to join Travis at his seat.**

**"You're so mean to him." I protested. "He just wants to be friends again." **

**He sighed and turned to me. **

**"We can't be friends. He's dating my sister. It's bro code. You don't date a bros sister without his permission." **

**I stared at him in disbelief.**

"**Well, Rachel can date whoever she wants. You shouldn't just drop Travis as a friend like that." **

**His eyes narrowed. "You know your brother would do the same." **

**True, true, but I wouldn't tell him that. **

**"Yea but you and Travis were tight at one point."**

**He didn't protest. "Yea, yea I know." **

**The bus pulled up in front of the school. Kids started to descend off the bus into the main entrance.**

**Michael picked up his bag. "Come on..." he said. He started towards the front of the bus.**

**I stood up and grabbed my bag.**

**With just my luck I trip over my shoe laces. On my way down I grabbed Michael's shirt for support.**

**With his bad luck he went down too. **

**So there we are on the floor, me on top of him. Face to face. How awkward and wrong is this? **

**Kids laughed and snickered: **_**"Gosh Lila go make out with your boyfriend somewhere else!"**_** or **_**"Hey Lovebirds, stop holding up the line!"**_

**"Sorry Michael!" I squealed with embarrassment.**

**He gave me his crooked smile. "Like me much?"**

**I got up and laughed. **

**I tripped. **

**He rolled his eyes. "Sure..." He winked and walked into the building.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lila: Chapter 2

An aroma of bacon whisked through the early morning. I hear the sizzles and pops of the grease in the pan. I slip on my slippers and sneak down stairs. Kid-like, I peek over the railing. There stands my brother, Erik, making bacon.

I leap off the last two steps and dramatically stick my landing. "Smells great," I said.

He turns around to smile at me. His red curly hair to his collar, in great need of a haircut. "How'd you sleep...? sophomore?" he asked.

I giggled. "I'm not a sophomore yet." I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Well you will be in two days!" he takes me by the hand and swings me around. "You're growing up too fast. You know that?" He pointed to my scalp. "Is that a... gray hair?" He brought his hand up to his mouth.

"You look really gay right now. You know that?"

He slipped the bacon on to a plate, and offered me some.

I took a piece and then another. "Bacon fat..!" I groaned.

He chuckled. "Go get ready for school. Rachel and Michael are walking with you today...right?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes," I said, "That's the plan. Travis is coming too."

"Is that Rachel's boyfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um...yea. Please don't do that, like ever again."

Chuckles. "My apologies." he snickered. "Get ready."

With that I ran upstairs to change. As I ran back down Eric had beat me to the doorbell. There stood Michael. Just Michael.

"Where are Rachel and Travis?" Eric asked.

"Oh they're coming," he said. "They're just taking their own sweet time." Michael had a sour expression on his face. He looked over to me, "You ready?"

"Yea," I said. I gave Eric a hug and we left.

Michael and I walked down the sidewalk; closer than we usually are. Our hands were almost touching. I slightly brushed my hand against his. Our eyes met. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I intertwined my fingers in his. We walked the rest of the way like this.

When we met up with Rachel and Travis they were surprised to see our hands together.

Rachel smiled to Travis. "What's with you two?" she persisted. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing," I insisted.

She winked at Michael and grabbed my arm. We walked to the front of the school. "Finally!" she squealed.

"What?" I said.

She looked at me like I was dumb. "We've only been waiting for you two to get together for like ever!"

"We?" I said.

"We, as in everyone!" she wouldn't stop smiling at me.

"I don't even know if we are together." I sighed.

"Well, go find out!" she pushed me back towards Michael.

"Rae no!"

She continued towards Michael. "Michael! So why haven't you asked Lila out yet." my face turned red.

"Ya know Rae?" he said, "I think that's between Lila and me only." he gave her the stink eye. "Come on Lila." he said. "I'll walk you to class." he held out his hand.

I gingerly took it and we walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila Chapter 3

Rachel and I blasted the radio so high that he old people next door could hear it.

"Um, Lila?" Erik said in an awkward voice. "Can you not hear the music or something?"

We were hanging upside down off my bed. "No, we can hear it." We giggled.

Erik scratched his head. "Okay...? Well keep it down. "

"Yea, yea." I said irritably.

He closed my door.

I flipped off my bed and turned the volume way down.

"So?" Rae said.

"So what?"

She stared at me in total awe. "Please don't tell me you forgot!"

"About...?" I grinned widely.

"Your first date with my brother tonight!" she smiled. "Have you even picked out your outfit yet?"

"Picked out?" I said "I thought I'd just wear jeans and a T."

She gasped. "On a date!"

"Um yea...it's casual. We're going to see a movie then go to the beach to watch the sunset."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! He's so romantic isn't he? I guess jeans will be fine. What about your makeup, and your hair?"

"Michael has known me forever. I don't really think I need to get dolled up.

She sighed and went into my bathroom. She pulled out my curling iron and hairspray. "Well?" she said, "Come on!"

I walked in. "Oh Rachel."

She smiled and began applying makeup on my 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lila Chapter 4

By the end of the debacle my normally straight hair was curled into spirals. My side bangs sat comfortably back in a clip. My freckles were somewhat faded due to Rachel's application of Precious Rose blush. I wouldn't let Rae put on my eye makeup so I just put on my basic black mascara and charcoal eye liner. Rachel tried to get me to wear a skirt, but skinny jeans and Converse won the argument. Sadly, this fiasco had to be topped off with me wearing Rachel's bright purple shirt. She says it's her good luck charm.

Rachel left about an hour ago to get ready for softball practice.

Butterflies pranced around in my stomach. "A first date with Michael?" I questioned myself. When Michael came into my mind I thought, my best friend, and my other best friend's brother. I'd never have thought that we'd be a couple. Is it meant to be? Do I want to ruin the relationship we've had since preschool?

Rachel, Michael and I have been best friends since the beginning of our school days. The first time we saw each other we knew that we'd have a close bond.

They both looked similar at the time. Mrs. Evan would color coordinate their outfits. Now days they try to look distinct from one another. Anyone could tell they're twins though, or at least siblings.

They both have more of heart shaped face with olive skin. Michael's hair is brown and shaggy, hanging chin length. Rachel has long angelic hair that is well past her shoulders. The characteristic they have most in common is their honey gold eyes. A direct look can persuade anyone to act upon.

Eric called me down from the kitchen, "I'm about to head out. What are your plans for tonight?" His hair was slicked back and he wore his favorite black leather jacket. He was probably going to visit Kate, his longtime love. The car keys chimed in his hand.

"I'm going to see a movie," I said while hoisting myself up onto the counter.

"I thought Rachel had softball practice tonight," he inferred.

"I'm not going with Rachel," I said hesitantly.

"So, you're going…alone?" he sounded surprised.

Does he think I don't have other friends or something? "No," I said a bit irritated. "I'm going with Michael." My fingers automatically began to fiddle with themselves. I thought back to earlier that week when Michael was talking about his "bro code". Would Eric be mad that Michael didn't ask if he could take me out on a date? Does the bro code count for them? Their age difference isn't that far apart; just three years. Would Eric be mad at me for not informing him about my date with Michael?

His eyes widened, "Oh," He began to say something then took it back. "That's alright I guess." He looked at his watch, "Just you two?" His voice became serious like Dad used to get when he was questioning us.

"Yes," I said with probably too much edge "is there a problem?"

"No!" he sounded caught off guard. Eric doesn't like to act like a parent with me. For all he cares I could throw a party every night and he would be right there playing spin the bottle. But now that mom and dad are gone he has to be the responsible one.

We shared the next few seconds in silence.

"So," he said, "I should probably get going. Kate and I are going to be out tonight. I'll probably be home by eleven thirty." He began to walk towards the door but stopped and turned to face me. With a smirk on his face he said, "Have fun on your date."

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. By now they probably match my hair.

The doorbell rang, and I just about jumped out of my skin. I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans then opened the door. Michael leaned against the frame. His tall stature makes him seem cute when he bows his head down toward me. Tilting his head, his eyes met mine the way they always do when he tries to make me smile. He quickly flipped the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey," were the only words I could force out of my mouth.

He straightened up out of his pretty boy stance and let out a low chuckle. "You ready?"

I nodded. He offered his hand to me. I gingerly took it noticing that he was wearing the rope bracelet I made him in sixth grade.

"You still have that?"

"Yup," he began to lead me down the front porch steps. "Best friends forever, right?"

I grinned so widely that my cheeks hurt. "Right," I said.

We continued walking hand in hand to the plaza downtown. When we got to the movie theater we decided to see Vampires Suck.

Michael grabbed the tickets and we walked to concessions.

"So," he said to the candy guy, "we'll take a Milk Duds, two Sour Patch kids and a Twizzlers."

He knew me too well. Hopefully two Sour Patch Kids will hold my sweet tooth.

Michael handed the man a bill and handed me my Sour Patch Kids.

"Thanks," I said. I took one of the sugary little children out of the package.

Michael quickly took a few from the bag and shoved them in his mouth.

I gave him my "Oh no you didn't" stare.

His eyes widened, "Hey I've got to get some before you eat 'em all."

"Well," I eased in, "maybe later I'll let you have some." I wondered if he understood what I meant.

He turned to look at me. Smiling, he studied my face.

Embarrassed, I blushed.

He grabbed me by the waist, and leaned in close to me. His forehead was against my forehead. I felt his breath on my face. "What if I want some now?"

That answered my question. I brought my lips to his. Sour Patch against Twizzlers; two unique flavors combined to make a memorable moment. I comfortably wrapped my arms around his neck.

He began to kiss me back. His lips were soft but hard against mine. My body seemed as if I had melted. His hand came up to caress the back of my head.

Our lips slowly came apart. Inches away from each other we embraced the silence in a tight hug.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Michael whispered in my ear. His warm words tickled down my neck.

I then said something I thought I'd never hear come out of my mouth. "I love you," I whispered back.


End file.
